Sex, Pie, and A Whole Lotta Destiel
by AndSoIWrote
Summary: It's all in the title. I DO NOT TAKE FULL CREDIT FOR THIS. Shared writing with my best friend, BestShipDestiel.


The aroma of barbecue filled the July air as Dean flipped multiple steaks on the grill. Though the weather was sticky, he didn't seem to mind the least. When it came to food, Dean was always obliged to cook. The arcadia door slid open and revealed a hungry moose. "Is it me or do I smell something other than takeout and your dwindling youth?"  
Dean laughed mockingly. "That depends, are you still cracking smart ass remarks?"  
Sam scratched the back of his head uncertainly, his long hair falling over his ears. He moved to stand beside Dean now, who was noticeably wearing a 'Kiss the Cook' apron with a suggestive down arrow wrapped around his waist. Sam stifled a laugh. "Where the hell did you find that?"  
"EBay," he replied, checking out Sam from head to toe. "I'm guessing that's where you buy your clothes too."  
Sam stuck out his tongue, for once unable to conjure a witty response. He inhaled the sweet smell once more before slapping him on the shoulder lightly and sprinting back inside. "I like mine medium-rare."  
Dean chuckled. "He loves me."  
"Not as much as I do," a low voice behind him came. Dean turned around startlingly.  
"Jesus, Cass, at least tell me when you're gonna pop in," he breathed.

"But that would be less fun than surprising you." Cass wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and looked over his shoulder, inhaling the sweet mesquite smoke. "One of those for me?" he asked, resting his head on Dean.

Dean laughed at his partner's directness. "I hope you know I always cook extra in case you show up, Cassie." He let the steaks rest on the grill for a little longer before spearing them onto a plate. Cass snuggled Dean tightly before letting go and walking up to the house to grab the door for Dean. He leaned against the wall, smiling at the provocative apron as Dean walked inside to the kitchen. "Hey, Moose, you've been in my beer again!" Dean called after setting down the steaks and inspecting his fridge.

"Sam's here?" Cass asked. Dean nodded and grabbed two cold bottles from his nearly depleted supply in the fridge. Cass smiled and took the offered beer and set it aside, stepping close to Dean. "I don't have to go back for two days." He grinned happily looking down where the arrow on Dean's apron pointed and back up into his emerald eyes.

Dean kissed Cass softly. "That's great, babe," he murmured, wrapping his arms around Castiel.

"Ah, come on guys, how come I always walk in on you two snuggling or whatever?" Sam feigned annoyance as he grabbed plates and silverware. Dean rolled his eyes and flipped him off as he kissed Cass just to bug Sam.

"Haha, very funny, now can we eat?" Cass broke the embrace and headed to the table smiling, not forgetting to grab his beer off the counter.

When the room finally settled, the three began to dig into their steaks. Sam and Cass sat in stunned silence as they simultaneously turned their heads to Dean who was busy enjoying his meal too much to notice.  
"Dude," Sam slurred through a mouthful of meat, "this is fantastic!"  
Cass nodded. "I must say, I am more of a red meat eater but this is... quite a delicacy."  
"When did you learn how to cook?" Sam asked curiously.  
Dean looked up at the previous comments made, a smile playing across his face that he couldn't hold in any longer. He wiped his greasy mouth with his forearm before speaking. "Well, since Dad was always on the run and left me with your ass," he said teasingly, "he decided to teach me a few things about grilling. He figured we couldn't live off Ramen forever."  
Sam grinned to his satisfaction at the next bite. "Good job, Dad."  
"Yeah, you're welcome, bitch," Dean mocked.  
"Jerk."  
"Dean, you must teach me how to make this," Cass intervened. Dean was grinning much too widely now. "Actually, I have something else in store for us later. Have you seen Ghost?"  
Sam's face flushed as his fork fell violently on the tile. "I... sorry, I don't need to see this..." he excused himself awkwardly, leaving Dean to explain Patrick Swayze.

* * *

After a fifteen minute conversation, Dean gave up explaining and YouTube searched the video he had been thinking about and sat Cass down in front of the screen as he cleaned up the leftovers from lunch. Sam walked back into the kitchen and patted Dean on the shoulder. "Thanks for lunch, but I should really head back to Bobby's. Let me know if you find anything useful about my case."

Dean nodded and handed Sam a ziplock baggy with four steaks sealed tightly. "Two for each for you and Bobby." Dean smiled and walked Sam out. He watched the car turn the corner before heading back in, not surprised to see Cass blushing like an idiot in front of the computer.

"That was... eye opening..." Cass mumbled, looking at Dean with a spark of desire. Dean grinned and closed out of the browser, kissing the top of Cass's head before heading to the bathroom.

"Taking a quick shower, be out in five," he called over his shoulder. Cass's blush reddened deeper at the images that jumped to mind whenever Dean mentioned a shower.

Cass sat quietly watching television on Dean's bed as the shower cranked into use, occasionally glancing at the screen, mostly thinking about Dean in the shower. He shook himself from his musings and stared down at the remote, which only lead to another peculiar thought. Why would humans need provocative entertainment from actors when they can get it as easily as he does from Dean? Then again, not everyone finds a partner worthy of devotion. He loved Dean because he was smart, funny, and affectionate (not to mention very attractive). He sighed. It wasn't that he was clingy but so much as he hated being left alone for long periods of time.  
Luckily, the bathroom door swung open a few seconds later exposing the familiar hunter, a towel wrapped around his thighs. He used a separate towel to dry his hair. "What are you watching?"  
Cass's mouth damn near dropped and his pants extended at the sight of Dean half-naked. "I... um...nothing," he stated nervously, "I actually don't know."  
"Hey now," Dean warned, noticing both actions, "don't start without me." Dean grinned and walked over to the bed and spread Castiel's legs apart. "What did I tell you about watching porn around other guys?" he teased, moving so that he stood in between Cass's legs, running his hands slowly up his thighs. His eyes slowly moved down Cass's body, coming to rest on the growing bulge under Cass's jeans. Cass could feel his heart hammer in his chest as Dean tightened his grip on his thighs.

"Dean... please don't stop..." Cass breathed as Dean let go.

"Believe me, Cassie, I'm just getting started," Dean replied, his hands moving up to Cass's tie. He slowly loosened the faded blue accessory before lifting it up off of Cass's head. Cass bit his lip and started to undo his shirt buttons from the bottom up. Dean smiled and stooped down to kiss Cass, sending a fire of nerves down their bodies. Cass slid his tongue into Dean's mouth, something he had realized Dean liked. He concealed a grin as Dean sucked on his tongue playfully, his hands now tearing off his shirt. As they broke the embrace, Cass's eyes trailed down to the cotton towel that had lifted greatly since Dean had first wrapped it around his waist. He looked back up at Dean and bit his lip in lust.

Dean smiled, planting a quick kiss on his lips before sliding him further onto the bed. Although Cass loved the down-to-earth, affectionate Dean, he also enjoyed taking a ride on his wild side. Dean bit back with another ravishing kiss on Cass's bleeding lower lip. Dean's eyes widened as he removed himself. "Oh man," he sighed apprehensively, "I'm sorry, let me get something-"  
Cass cut him off by gripping his leg and reeling him back inside him. "Don't, I'm fine."  
Dean shrugged and resumed his place spooning Cass and wrapping the sheets around them both. Sure enough, the abrasion faded leisurely out of sight to which Dean smirked as he couldn't help but feel like he had healed sleeping beauty.

* * *

Cass looked up bleary eyed at the clock, reading the neon lights. 6:38. He turned over so he faced Dean, a smile brushing his lips as he watched him slumber peacefully. Castiel hated leaving him alone so often, knowing that it took a toll on Dean. He sighed and gingerly unwrapped himself from the sheets, shrugging on Dean's Black Sabbath shirt before heading to the kitchen. He looked around, familiarizing himself with where everything was before finding the cookbook he was looking for. He flipped to page 97 and made sure

* * *

Dean awoke to a cold bed, the sheets wrapped around him a little too tightly. He looked around, hoping to see the light in the bathroom on, but was disappointed by the dark shadows. He glanced at his alarm clock before slamming his fist down on the bed. "Why do I always get my hopes up? He said two days, the feathered bastard." Dean sat up and slid his legs off the bed, not bothering to grab anything to put on. He stumbled into the hallway when he heard the oven ding. The pit in Dean's stomach disintegrated as he leaned against the kitchen doorframe. Watching Cass bend over and place something in the oven gave a whole new meaning to the term "morning wood", Dean thought distractedly as he silently moved up behind Castiel and kissed his neck.

"G'morning sleepy, I'm making quiche." Cass smiled as Dean began to nom his neck.

"Quiche?" Dean asked hungrily, pushing into Cass slightly.

Castiel blushed. "Breakfast pie."  
Dean rubbed his eyes wearily. "Pie for breakfast? You must really love me."  
Cass returned by kissing him lightly on the cheek. He spun around again, having Dean as a disadvantage for concentrating on his mixing. Dean decided to help out. "Luckily for you, pie is my specialty," he commented, sliding the mixing bowl closer to his view.

Cass laughed. "You don't say, why else would I be making pie at seven in the morning?"  
Dean's mouth dropped open. "Cass," he exclaimed, "did you just crack a joke?"  
Cass lowered his head, contemplating the inquiry. "I... I did, didn't I? Oh, Lord, must I turn into one of them?"  
Dean furrowed his brows. "Hey, I am still part of the 'them' population, you know."  
Cass shook his head. "Sorry, Dean, I really do love you and Sam, just not... the others. As you know, my people skills are a little rusty."  
Dean nodded as well, as he never understood humans. He pressed his body closer to Cass and entangled his arms around Cass's until their hands met and Dean began to instruct him. "Don't stir too fast, but not too slow either or the paste'll thicken before it bakes," he explained over his shoulder. Though Cass was more focused on Dean so tightly wrapped around him and his heart began to flutter.

Cass mentally shook his head and tried very hard to concentrate on what Dean was saying, yet his mind kept drifting back to the fact that he had nothing but a tee shirt on, and Dean had... well nothing on. "You haven't been paying attention have you?" Dean whispered in Castiel's ear, nibbling playfully.

Cass hung his head in mock shame. "I was trying, but your body was distracting me..." Cass pressed up against Dean.

"Really, now?" Dean asked playfully. "How long does the pie take?" Dean asked suddenly.

Cass tilted his head. "About forty five minutes?"

Dean grinned and popped the second dish into the oven before lifting Cass into his arms and placing him onto the sturdy dining room table. "That's plenty of time then."

"Do you know how long it takes for angels to master the kind of strength you possess?" Cass stated, tugging on Dean's shirt.  
Dean smirked. "I don't know, I always thought you were born with the natural talent for certain tasks," he winked.  
"Are they all as dirty as you?" Cass joked, reeling Dean in with one arm and using the other to run his hands through his disheveled hair.  
Oh, hon, you haven't seen David Duchovny," Dean murmured between long, captivating kisses. He slid silently into Cass as he sat on the table, reading Dean only by the look in his eyes. Dean kissed him again, this time with more pressure. Cass returned the action, lapping his lips over his, gripping his back for support.  
"Oh Dean," he moaned through the course of the motions, "Dean..."  
"Cass," he returned quietly, moving south of his body.  
"Dean," he repeated, pointing to the kitchen, "I think the pie is burning."  
Dean turned around swiftly only to hear the smoke alarm was blaring and smoke rising from the oven. "Shit!"

Dean rushed forward, opening the windows above the sink as Castiel materialized by the oven, carefully opening it. "Damn it, damn it, damn it," Dean growled darkly as the smoke fled into the dawning day. He grabbed a towel and fetched both pies out of the oven and set them on the stove. Cass shook his head at the burnt pies and slowly blew on each. Dean watched as the charred crust faded into a golden brown. Dean smiled and hugged Castiel tightly. "Do you know how much I love you on a scale on a scale of one to ten?"

Cass shook his head, "How much?"

Dean smiled mischievously, "a three point two." Cass glared silently at Dean.

"I love you more than pie," Dean laughed kissing Cass's nose. Cass grinned and grabbed two plates and forks. Suddenly, Dean's phone buzzed in his jean pocket on the bed a few feet away. He walked to the bedside and picked up the phone before slipping on his jeans. "Sam?" he answered considerably.  
His voice on the other line was muffled, as if he was speaking through a fan. "Dean-"  
"Sam?" he repeated, concern inching higher.  
The line remained filled with static, overlapping his words. "Dean-I-they're-Bobby..."  
"Sam, where are you?" he demanded. Cass peered over from the dining room curiously. The sound of the dial cut Dean from probing any further or receiving any answers. He exhaled sharply, his eyes wide with dread.  
"What is it?" Cass called.  
"Pack the pie and grab your pants, I'll explain on the way."  
**

Castiel snapped his fingers and was dressed, had the pie packed, and was in the Impala before Dean was even out the door. Cass sighed at how slow Dean was sometimes. He materialized back in the house. "Dean?" Cass asked impatiently.

"Get a move on, will ya?" Dean yelled as the front door slammed. Cass sighed, letting it slide as he popped back into the Impala. Cass took one of the pre-sliced pie pieces and wrapped it in a napkin, handing it to Dean as he revved the engine up and sped down the highway. "Thanks," his smile forced as he tried to keep from shutting down.

"So they deliberately went after Crowley? After every warning I gave them?" Castiel spoke slowly, the rage barely contained. Dean noticed how Cass's jaw had clenched and his hands had become fists.

"Yes, I know they were stupid and reckless and you did warn them, but they are our family so we have to pull their asses out of the fire." Dean turned and looked towards Cass, "Please, Cass. If not for them then for me..." Dean's voice broke on the last word and Castiel was saddened to see tears welling in Dean's eyes. Cass nodded briefly, and slid his hand across the seat and held Dean's free one the rest of the drive to the King of Hell's residence.

**  
The two men didn't care much for making an entrance. Cass managed to kill four demons guarding the steel door and glide down the stretched corridor unnoticed. Dean would have praised him for such handy work but knew well enough that time was slim.  
As they approached the main door, a piercing yell broke across the building, most likely Sam's. Dean's face became anguished. Angel sigils boarded off the entrance. Cass caught his breath and sighed heavily.  
Dean threw his head to him. "Can you get past these?"  
Cass nodded unsurely. "It'll take every power in my body, but yes."  
Cass placed his fingers over his temples and closed his eyes. Dean knew better than to rush him in these situations. A few seconds later, the door opened with a low hiss revealing none other than the King of Hell himself wearing his usual black suit and wicked grin. "Castiel, fancy seeing you here. Dean not so much."

"You leave Castiel out of this Crowley. He warned Sam and Bobby not to go after you," Dean growled. "He's got nothing to do with this."  
"Nothing to do with it, really, Dean? I keep track of my contracts!" Crowley raged. "He may have warned them to stay outta my way, but he was too busy shagging you to do a bloody damn thing about actually keeping them safe!" Crowley took a deep breath and smoothed out a near invisible crease in his suit. "And now here you are, trying to clean up their mess. A gay hunter and his drained electric bunny from Heaven. Who wants to make a deal?" Castiel stared at Crowley, staggering over to stand by Dean.

"No deal, Crowley, unless you want every angel that I just called after breaking your angel seals swooping in and taking down your scum of henchmen. Your choice. Let Sam and Bobby go free with us safely, or be exorcised permanently." Castiel coughed, leaning heavily on Dean. "One snap of my fingers and you'll be pushed off your tiny pedestal, Crowley." Dean wrapped an arm around Cass, hoping to God he would recover.

"That sounds like a deal in itself, mate. Tell you what. I agree to your terms. Just know that this isn't finished." Dean blinked and Crowley has dematerialized.

"They're safe," Cass muttered, "Everyone and everything except for them is gone. First door on the left..." He coughed again. "That was very unpleasant Dean. Don't make me do that again."

* * *

The three of them eventually headed back to their motel later that evening. Sam sat in an isolated corner with an ice pack on his forehead and Dean by his side. He was noticeably a hot mess with his hair in shambles and bloody gashes around his torso and back, the work of hellhounds. Dean insisted he remove his shirt for him to work. He fidgeted as he padded down his side with a swab of Brandy. "Dammit, Sammy, hold still," Dean grumbled.  
"Dean, really, thanks, but I've got this."  
"Really? Because today's only proven to me that you don't," he spat.  
"I would heal you, Sam, but I'm still very weak," Cass explained, pulling up a chair next to the two.  
Sam nodded best he could, gesturing he understood.  
"Crowley, that damn flake," Dean grunted as he began to stitch Sam's wound with dental floss, "he vacates the room before he's even finished with his victims."

Cass sighed and took a swig of the medicinal brandy. "I said safe, I didn't specify untouched. That's my fault, Sammy." Castiel got up and crossed the room slowly to check on Bobby, nowhere near as bad as Sam. They found him lying unconscious in a nearby cell from where Sam had been crouched, shuddering from his close encounter with the hellhounds. Castiel sighed again. "I'll be right back." Dean nodded and pulled a stitch tight across the mid of Sam's back. Cass appeared three seconds later with enough booze to drown a whale in the living room next to him.

"Jesus, Cassie," Dean exclaimed when he looked up from one of Sam's nastier cuts. "Did you raid the Vatican's personal store?"

Cass nodded, "It seemed proper at the time."

Dean thought it over and shrugged, "Least it will keep McGrumpy happy when he wakes up." Cass smiled.

"Honestly, guys, I'm fine," Sam cut in amid the conversation. "Go have your time, I'll look over Bobby," he said, moving from seat and nearly stumbling in the process. Dean caught his fall, slinging his limp arm over his shoulder. "Seriously, man, get some rest. Cass and I will watch over Bobby."  
Sam flashed him is famous half-grin before Dean moved him to his bed in a separate room from Bobby. Just as Sam relaxed his tense body, his eyes flew open again. "Just let me know if you need any help," he stated abruptly. He did the same thing a few seconds later. "Or if Cass's mojo starts acting up, or-"  
"Goodnight, Sam." Dean closed the door behind him and trailed after Cass.

"He looks so peaceful, doesn't he?" Cass commented, staring down at Bobby.  
Dean tossed the comment. "I'm sorry, man," he sighed, throwing his head to the ground.  
Cass removed his gaze. "For what?"  
"For everything, dragging you into my world in the first place," he began sorrowfully.  
"Dean-"  
"I mean, it's bad enough Sam and Bobby are injured, but I never intended to hurt you..."  
"Dean-"  
"You just, you mean too much for me to lose you, too, and-"  
Cass finally stopped him by cupping his hands around his cheeks and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Dean," Cass said softly. "I don't ever want you to talk like you're going to lose me. I know that God has brought me back each and every time you have asked. We are meant to be." Cass kissed Dean firmly, taking his hands in his. "I swear that I won't ever leave you, and nothing will ever take me away." Cass pulled Dean in close, moving his hands from Dean's and up across his back. Dean smiled teary eyed and sniffled, "You don't know how happy it makes me to have you always there to reassure me when I have these paranoid doubts." Dean wrapped his arms around Cass's body, kissing his forehead.

"I think Bobby will be fine until the morning," Castiel murmured, gripping Dean's ass with one hand as the other trailed up his shirt. Dean smiled and led Cass to the master bedroom, sitting down at the edge of the bed. Cass leaned against the door frame and slowly untied his navy blue tie, letting it dangle on the door knob before unbuttoning the first couple of buttons of his shirt. He started to walk towards Dean, stripping the shirt over his head as he went.

"What's this, Cassie?" Dean asked curiously, more than slightly turned on by the suddenly dominate nature Castiel had taken.

"Me trying to relax you," Cass grinned as he kneeled in between Dean's legs. He stared into Dean's green hazel flecked eyes as he unbuttoned his jeans. Dean ran his fingers through Castiel's perfectly mussed hair, leaning down and giving him a passionate kiss. Cass slid his tongue into Dean's mouth and expertly removed the rest of Dean's trousers before breaking the embrace. Castiel looked down at his handiwork and kissed the thin band of elastic that held together the last cloth that kept Cass's mouth from Dean's bare skin. He watched as Dean's hands clenched the bed sheets in a lustful desperation. Cass smiled and moved his mouth down to Dean's left thigh, teasing the slight bulge of the boxers into a fully erected tent. Dean sighed in delight as Cass's breath heated his body while sending shivers up his spine at the same time. Dean knew that while he was the man in their relationship, he couldn't help but suddenly enjoy the way Cass was behaving. It was always a pleasant surprise when Castiel showed his masculinity, but tonight was something out of Dean's wildest dreams. He lay back as Cass finally removed his boxers and took him tightly in his hand. Castiel grinned at how happy Dean seemed to be, and only at the beginning of everything he had planned. Cass slowly stroked down, watching as Dean inhaled sharply with the fluid motion. Castiel took Dean in his mouth, closing his eyes in simultaneous rapture as Dean gasped out a call to Cass's father. Cass began slow, steadily speeding up his technique as Dean arched against the bed in passion. Dean's hand found its way to the back of Castiel's head and pushed him down harder and faster. An orgasmic moan escaped Dean's lips before Cass came up for the last time. "Dean!" Castiel growled, climbing up into the bed next to Dean.

"Yes?" Dean answered blissfully, his hands trailing up Cass's chest. Castiel smiled and kissed him roughly as he began to undo and remove his own jeans. He tugged at Dean's shirt, mentally hinting that Dean should strip down the rest of the way as well. Dean seemed to realize what Cass wanted and tore off his vintage Pink Floyd graphic tee. Dean kissed down Cass's bare neck as Castiel shrugged off his jeans, Dean's eyes trailing down and back up Cass's gorgeous body before meeting his icy stare. Castiel licked his lips decisively; nodding that Dean could go ahead and remove his boxers. Cass slid into Dean's lap after his boxer's had been confiscated. He wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and moaned in pleasure as Dean slowly prodded Castiel's ass. Dean grinned as he fully slid in, taking one hand and placing it on Cass's waist, while letting the other slowly massage Castiel in slow steady strokes.

"Cassie..." Dean murmured as he sped up. "I love you." Castiel leaned in and kissed Dean hungrily.

"I love you too, Dean," he moaned as Dean pushed deep and hard into him, still relentlessly stroking Cass until they both climaxed, their eyes closed in shared delight.

* * *

Dean awoke the next morning to not only the sound of Cass's warm breath on the nape of his neck, but Sam's large hand around his shoulder, shaking him firmly. "Dean, Dean..."  
Dean's eyes flew open and he sat his body upright, removing Cass's arm draped around his thigh. "Sam? What is it? Is everything okay?" he said warily.  
Sam beamed. "Yeah, actually, it's just the opposite," he said eagerly, gesturing he get out of bed. Dean pulled on his pants hurriedly. It was rare the Winchesters ever received good news regarding anything. All his life, Dean just went through the gory motions, hunting and slaughtering. Good news wouldn't hurt anyone.  
As Dean trailed hastily behind his topless brother, he noticed his abrasions from the night before were completely gone. There weren't even any scars to trace that anything had ever happened. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Sam eventually led him into Bobby's room where he was weary-eyed but awake.  
"Bobby!?" he cried, rushing to his side.  
"Lean in close, boy, I've got somethin' to say," he whispered. Dean did as he was told. Bobby slapped him upside the head. "What were you thinking dragging yourself into this, ya idjit?" he spat. Dean rolled his eyes, still grateful to have a grumpy Bobby back.  
Sam scoffed from the other end of the room. "And you, Macho Libre," he continued, bringing himself up to meet him eye to eye, "where was your head in this? 'Dean won't tell Cass, I'll make sure of it', I'll make sure of my ass."  
"How is he?" a familiar voice cut in from the doorframe.  
"That's the thing, he's perfect, Cass," Sam said staggeringly, "I just can't explain it."  
"I can," Cass confirmed.  
Dean moved from Bobby incredulously, who for once was speechless, to his partner. "Cass, you? But, I thought-"  
"I managed to use my remaining grace to heal Sam and resurrect Bobby," he explained.  
"So... does that mean you're..?" Sam cut in.  
"Human? Yes," Cass finished, a lost look lingering in his eyes. Dean reassured him by wrapping him in a tight embrace. Cass did not return the hug until Dean spoke again. "Thank you, Cass," he breathed into his neck.  
Cass sighed. "Do you still love me?"  
Dean removed him dumbfounded. "Cass, you saved my family. You didn't have to but you did. Regardless of anything, I'll always love you," he said, gripping his shoulders tightly.  
Cass smiled noticeably. "I love you, too, Dean."  
"Alright, enough of this Bert and Ernie crap," Bobby grumbled, "let's get a move on. If you don't think Crowley has us tracked down by now, you're sure as hell not going to like the endgame."


End file.
